


We Need to Talk

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, fluff mostly, in which i continue to antagonise my friend, she loves me really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Vasquez has sent a message asking to talk. Nothing good ever comes from that phrase.





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntressDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressDaughter/gifts).



> So this is a sequel of sorts to my other Vasquez/Reader thing that I put out last week and a continuation of me antagonising someone in particular but I love her really even if she is going to yell at me when she wakes up.

You’d been pacing around your apartment all morning ever since you’d gotten the message, you paced and paced then sat down and picked up your phone re read the message then paced some more. Of course this would happen, who were you kidding? Why on earth would a man like that want anything to do with a woman like you? He was beautiful and kind and a wonderful father, he needed someone like him someone who would be mother to his child, he needed a woman not some hopeless romantic of a girl.

Your sister had told you it was probably nothing, things were getting serious so he probably wanted to talk about that,

**“Alejo is a good man and you’ve both been getting along really well. Do you honestly think he’s going to break up with you for no reason?”**

**“I can think of a million reasons why he’d want to end things. Number one he’s a single father and doesn’t have time to mess around, he’s got too much to worry about already without the extra baggage of a relationship with me. Number two the age gap between us, sure it’s only a few years but to him I’m probably still only a child and he already has one of those he doesn’t need another.”**  

**“I’m going to stop you there. If you keep this up you’re going to convince yourself of all kinds of things no matter if they’re true or not, Alejandro is a good man and he loves you. You’ll see it’ll all work out”**

That’s what she had said and yet there’d been no communication from him since sending you that message. It was driving you crazy.

It wasn’t that he could possibly end things, you’d prepared for that, it was the suspense of not knowing. Should you start downloading dating apps and buy a bottle of wine from the store to drown your sorrows? Do you need to schedule a week in bed to throw chocolates at romantic movies on the television and call the male leads liars when they declare their unending love for the female lead? You just need to know.

* * *

It was finally time, he’d called to say he was coming over after dropping Maria with a friend and his wife Alejandro was coming to your apartment, and you were freaking out. This was it, the moment of truth, do or die, all or nothing. You berated yourself internally for the use of so many cliches, you intended to give Alejandro a piece of your mind about it all too. How dare he get you this worked up and not do anything about it.

The familiar knock on your door made you jump almost out of your skin, you crossed your small apartment and taking a deep breath, opened the door to him.

He was as beautiful as ever and it seemed as though he’d just come from work, his hair was messy and he’d still got little curls of wood in there from whatever he’d been working at. His blue jeans were dusty and his white t shirt had a small hole around the hem, though it was his smile that sent your heart racing,

 **“Sorry it’s so late, Maria had after school clubs”** he said leaning against the door frame, **“can I come in?”**

You nodded and stepped aside to let him through, gesturing to the couch for him to sit. If this was going to be it then you didn’t want to have to stand since the chances were you would most definitely start crying,

**“You said you wanted to talk?”**

**“Si, something that’s been going through my mind a lot recently. A very tough decision”**

That was it! You couldn’t take it anymore. If he was going to drag this out then you would cut him off and do it yourself,

 **“It’s ok you don’t have to say it, I understand if we need to break up. I’ll pack up any of your things and send them to you”** you instinctively wrapped your arms around your middle for comfort and blinked to keep the tears from falling, you knew you’d never find another man like Alejandro Vasquez but at least you’d always have the memory of him.

Which is why when he began to laugh you got very confused and very angry. What the hell was so funny?

**“Break up? Is that what you thought was happening tonight? Mi amor you’re so funny!”**

**“What does that mean?”** you wanted to continue to be angry at him for laughing at your distress but he had just said something that made your heart start beating wildly in your chest, **“you can’t send someone a message saying ‘we need to talk’ and not expect them to think the worst! Nothing good ever comes from that phrase!”**

Alejo continued to laugh and wipe away a tear from your face. He took your hands in his and kissed you softly, his beard scratched your skin but at that moment in time you didn’t care

**“I wanted to ask you to come live with us mi amor”**

**“You want me to move in with you and Maria?”**

**“Si. You’re all she talks about, she loves you and so do I”**

Love. He loves you. He doesn’t hate you, he doesn’t want to break up. He loves you and he wants you to move in with him,

 **“You’re a terrible person Alejo you scared the crap out of me and now you tell me you love me and you want me to move in with you”** you sniffed and rubbed at the tears falling freely now, **“and you made me cry!”**

**“I promise not to do that again, will you say yes?”**

**“Of course I will, I love you too even if you did make me cry”**

He kissed you again, deeply and more passionately this time and you thought in that moment nothing could ever make you happier than you are right now.


End file.
